hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiber Wire
The Fiber Wire can be considered Agent 47's trademark tool, and is the most efficient and discrete method of silently strangling a mark. History The Fiber Wire has been featured in every Hitman game thus far. Notable Victims *A few notable victims of Mr. 47's Fiber Wire mastery are Commander Sergei Bjarkhov who was strangled within his marine base located in Kamchatka, Siberia. *Rutgert Van Leuven, a biker leader, strangled at a hang out while stationed at Rotterdam in the Netherlands. *Lee Hong, Red Dragon Triad leader, strangled at the Wang Fou Restaurant in Hong Kong, China. Numerous others have been laid to rest in this manner, but this clearly shows Mr. 47's silent and deadly ability to get in close enough to a target and permanently silence them, in an area where they considered themselves perfectly safe. At some point, the true hitman makes an attempt at trying to apply and understand the mechanics behind such an efficient tool, but this is only a suggestion for the most skilled assassin not afraid of such a stealthy tool. The Fiber Wire is also one of 47's few weapons that will not be taken by guards or set off metal detectors, thus it can be used on many missions where the use of weapons is limited. Description The fiber wire consists of a strand of a non-metallic wire, complete with handles, allowing Agent 47 to apply all of his strength into pulling the wire tightly around the victim's neck, effectively crushing the victim's windpipe. This eliminates any chance of a possible sound being released by the victim. The most obvious requirement is you must quietly approach from behind to apply this deadly technique. Once in Mr. 47's grasp, death is certain. Use Strangulation leaves no blood, which is wonderful for an assassin, as it leaves less traceable evidence, making cleanup unnecessary. Also, strangulation is applied because of its effectiveness. A truly skilled hitman does not want the entire area made aware of the killing as it is taking place, so when the opportunity to strangle a target presents itself, it is skillfully applied. A target can be strangled as his guards simply patrol in the next room. Mr. 47, upon seeing a potential target, removes the Fiber Wire from his signature black suit and rotates the handles in order to tighten the wire. Once done, Mr. 47 slowly and silently approaches as death itself, the unaware victim is still ignorant to the approaching danger at their rear. He continues with whatever activities has occupied his attention, until suddenly the cold wire is being slipped around his neck. To ensure a firm grip is applied in keeping the victim from escaping, 47 overlaps the handles then pulls back. This tightens the wire, which cuts deeply into the neck, severely constricting the victim's trachea and also supply of oxygenated blood to the brain through the carotid artery causing unconsciousness and death in a very short timescale. Trivia Tips * It usually takes about 6–9 seconds to fully strangle a person, so keep that in mind when you're short on time and you need to make a kill fast. * You can strangle anybody as long as you are behind them, they are standing up, sitting down, or even crouching, and they are not at a lower elevation than you (such as a ramp or incline) but if they are slightly higher than you it will still work, as it will when 47 is positioned in the hatch of an elevator with his victim below him. This method is also an effective way to hide bodies. * If a person sees you sneaking up on them with the Fiber Wire they will panic and run away to alert the''' guards or if they are a guard themselves, they will open fire on you which will attract more guards. Occasionally, you may be able to snag an escaping intended victim with the wire by running after them and using it from behind them. * It is possible to attempt to kill someone with the '''Fiber Wire even if you begin in front of them. This tends to be as a sort of desperate last resort as 47's cover is usually blown. The trick is to run very close to the enemy and start circling them. This will confuse them and get them turning in different directions. Keep the Fiber Wire tightened at all times. When you end up behind them, release for the kill. Gallery Fibre Wire (makeshift).jpg|The Fibre Wire as seen in Hitman: Codename 47. Hitmanbm12.jpg|Mr. 47 prepares to strangle the captain. FiberWire.jpg fibrewire.jpg Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin weapons Category:Hitman: Contracts weapons Category:Hitman: Codename 47 weapons Category:Melee weapons